Eclipse Easter Egg
thumb|300px|right|A video about the easter egg being completed. The "Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg" is an easter egg featured on the Zombies map Shangri-La, which focuses on helping Brock and Gary escape Shangri-La, while Richtofen tries to harness the power of the Focusing Stone using the Focusing Crystals. The achievement/trophy "Time Travel Will Tell" is awarded to the players when they complete it. This is considered the hardest easter egg yet, because there MUST be four players in order to trigger the eclipse and travel into the past. Most steps must be accomplished in the past, however radios are only found in the present. Step 1 In the starting room once the power is turned on, there will be four dials each on their own wall by Quick Revive. When all four players press 'Square' (PS3) or 'X' (360) at the same time, time will distort, causing the players to be sent into the past (proven by some of the things the character says), the moon to eclipse the sun, and a giant 115 meteor to rest above the temple in the spawn area. Meteorite_temple.png|The Element 115 meteorite that appears on top of the temple. MonkeyEclipse.jpg|The eclipse that happens in the past. Step 2 Near the MPL, there appear to be two characters locked in the locked area behind the weapon. A button must be pressed, similar to those near Quick Revive, in order to get them talking. They want the players to set them free, similar to Gersch in Kassimir Mechanism and the four characters in Original Characters Trapped easter eggs. After they finish their dialogue, magical plates can be found scattered on the floor around the areas outside the spawn, 12 on each side. Step 3 After activating the switch from the previous step, several panels will appear along the area on the bridge, near the rotating statue and the area which contains the MPL, somewhat perpendicular to each other. The players have to make them all disappear to complete this step of the easter egg. At first it seems confusing but the method is simple. On one side, one player stands on a plate and tells another player what the symbol is. That player then steps off the tile whilst the player in the other area searches for the matching plate. Once the pair are found both players step on and those plates and they will disappear. Then simply repeat for every other one until all plates are gone. If a pair is incorrectly matched all plates will re appear and have to be paired up again. Also note that if a player stands on a plate whilst the other checks for a match, all symbols will change to a different plate. Note that this must be completed in 4-5 minutes or players will return to the present and will have to start over again. The following are known symbols to appear on the tiles: *A Female gender symbol. *3 Short straight lines intersected by a long straight line. *A Diamond outline. *A star that looks like a asterisk (*) *A crescent moon *A Circle with a straight line cutting it in half. *A Circle with a small dot in the middle. *3 Dots arranged in a triangle. *A Triangle outline. *A "D" shape *A "T" like shape that has a line through it. *2 arcs crossing If done correctly you will hear a sound and a Focusing Crystal will appear on top of the MPL boulder. Step 4 Go down to the Water Slide, but do not move from the bottom. With three players standing on the pressure plate, have the fourth take the slide while holding the action button (X, square). He will activate a switch on the way, which will send the players back to the present if done correctly. Step 5 Go to the waterfall, there should be a diamond on top of the waterfall. It can be knocked down with an explosive or a Ray Gun. When it's on the ground, shoot it with the 31-79 JGb215, it should shrink. Knife it and it goes into the slide to the geyser. The players must launch the diamond with the geyser and it should land on a tower. A new diamond should spawn, indicating that the step was completed successfully. Step 6 The players now have to go to the tunnel that has a pressure plate in a crevice. Next to the pressure plate needed to access Pack-a-Punch, there is a gas pipe. The wheel has to be turned 4 times, until the characters can be heard talking about the gas receding. If done correctly, along the walls and ceilings there should be several gas leaks, starting from the MPL entrance all the way to the power room. And when your character passes through there, you can hear them coughing. Step 7 To complete this step, there must be a calm Napalm Zombie present. The players have to walk through the tunnel, luring the Napalm Zombie from the MPL entrance through the cave and setting the gas leaks from the previous step on fire. There are several leaks clustered about: at the entrance to the cave, near the spout launcher, and just before the power room. If done correctly, when the players return to the crevice and the tube, the lever next to it will be raised. Press the action button (X, square) to lower it. This part MUST be done during the same eclipse as lighting the gas. When the characters start talking about the floor being covered in lava, this signifies that the step was successful. Step 8 The players must travel back to the past for this step. In the tunnel with the MP5k on a board, there are now 4 holes on the side of the tunnel. The holes must be plugged with Spikemores. The best way is to lure crawlers, or your previous Napalm Zombie, towards the tunnels and place the Spikemore facing the holes, so that the Punji spikes get lodged into the holes. After this is done, the players have to go to the bottom of the waterfall. On one side of the boulder in the center, there is a brick wall, with a brick sticking out saying "Do not hold X". Hold "X" and the players will return to the present, signifying that the step was successful. Also, a new diamond will appear above the mud pit temple. Step 9 The players have to go to the past again for this step. There are 12 panels spread around the spawn area, the mudpit temple, and the mine cart area. It is similar to Step 3, except of stepping on the panels, they must be knifed. When all 12 panels have been lit up, over by the mine cart gate, out of bounds, a snare trap can be seen. Blow it up with an explosive, such as a Monkey Bomb. If done correctly, the characters will say that it has worked, and the players will return to the present. Step 10 After completing Step 9, there is a radio found near the Minecart gate on a barrel, stating a code, which is "16, 1, 3, 4". Players have go into the past for this to work. After going to the past, players will have to go into the mudpit temple and set the dial to their corresponding numbers as the top number: *The first one, coming from the eclipse button area, is the far right one. Switch it to ' [ | - ' *The second one is directly behind the first one (near right side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to one dot. *The third one is diagonal from the second one (far left side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to three dots. *The fourth one is behind the third one (near left side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to four dots. After this is done, the characters should say that the code worked. If done correctly, a diamond will appear above the mudpit temple, signifying that the step was successful. Step 11 After the previous step, in the present, by the right side of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, on the floor by the statue the players will find a radio. The radio says that Brock lost his bag of Dynamite somewhere while being chased by zombies. The players have to find the bag of Dynamite. The Dynamite will be on the Focusing Crystal near the Minecart gate. First, you have to charge the Focusing Crystals, by finding the four gongs that make a resonating sound. Once this is done, the Focusing Crystal will glow yellow and Treyarch's Symbol will appear. You have to shoot the Focusing Crystal with the 31-79 JGb215, the beam bouncing along the other Focusing Crystals and eventually come back and knock off the Dynamite. Step 12 You have to travel into the past for this step. Once you have obtained the Dynamite, you have to shoot the Focusing Crystal above the mudpit temple (Behind a palm tree if you look at it from spawn). You have to charge the crystals again, and you must upgrade your 31-79 JGb215, or it will not work and a character will say something about not enough power. After you have charged the Focusing Crystals and have an upgraded 31-79 JGb215, you must shoot the Focusing Crystal above the mudpit temple, the beam traveling between the Focusing Crystals and becoming more powerful. When it hits the last crystal, 3 beams of orange light will hit the giant 115 meteorite and it will shrink and fall into the temple. Step 13 Once the giant meteorite has shrunk, you have to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The machine will have vanished and the back wall is accessible. Brock says that he can blow up the wall with the Dynamite gained by the players from a previous step. After the conversation, the water will wash you down and you will have to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine again. After you access the temple again, the wall will be gone, and on an altar, the Focusing Stone will be floating in the center. To obtain the stone, you have to hold the action button. The player who obtains the stone will have all 7 Perks permanently for the rest of the game, even through death. Once this is done, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will return to its regular place and you can repeat this easter egg four times, with an outcome of all four players having the Focusing Stone. Trivia *Richtofen's name is carved on the altar that holds the Focusing Stone. *After the Easter Egg, the player that got the Focusing Stone still keeps it, much like Richtofen's Golden Rod from Call of the Dead. *Unlike all previous Easter Eggs, this can be repeated after obtaining the stone from the temple, allowing all four players to receive Focusing Stones. *This is the first and currently only method to retain perks through downing (and death for that matter). Category:Easter eggs Category:Shangri-La